Life ain't a fairy tale
by Nianko
Summary: Nicola Lewis isn't exactly the perfect girl.She's no Mary Sue that's for sure.But she's enough to make Fred Weasley fall in love.Follow the story of a not so perfect couple that have all the diffrences in the world,yet a love is just as big.
1. Default Chapter

I own zero.

I'm trying to make a different Weasely twin romance. Don't sue me, please!

**Chapter one**

With every choice there's a price to pay.

And I guess I took that price.

When'd people ask me if I regret anything in my life, I know that they wonder if I regret my daughter.

I smile and say:

"_I'll never regret my daughter, but I regret her father"_

There's always someone who asks if I loved her dad. I'd lie if I said I didn't.

I _still_ love him. It hasn't been THAT long!

I can't say I threw my life away for him, because I didn't. I ran away from him as soon as school was over. Before he could come back for me. It was a terrible fight, and I guess we both said things we didn't meant. I know I did.

But that's life. You get you're chance and then you blow it.

Life is beautiful.

But it ain't a fairy tale.

**What do you think? R&R**


	2. Shana and randomness

I own nothing!

**To:**

**I'll Be Seein' You: It's amazing, you always review! Thanks! Hope you keep reading!**

**Chapter Two…**

Nicola walked into the Hogwarts train and signed. She had bumped into almost everyone in the train station before she could reach the train. She was so ashamed that she just kept moving on.

She looked around to find an empty place so she could sit and do nothing.

She soon found one and sat inside. She sat down and started to read some old book she had on her bag. Nothing more interesting to do, so?

The book lasted two hours and no more.

As Nicola was getting bored and eating her self to death, someone came in.

A tall girl with long brown hair and green brown eyes.

She blushed slightly as she looked around.

"Can I sit?"

"Sure!"

After a small and uncomfortable silence, Nicola said:

"So, what's you're name?"

"Alexandra…"

"Nice to meet you! I'm Nicola"

Yet again, silence.

"So, first year, hem"

"Yep…"

……

"You know, they say that Hogwarts has a lot of secret places…"

Nicola looked at the girl confused. She kept looking at the window but with a strange smile.

And the conversation went on from there.

Nicola noticed that every time the conversation started to die, the girl would say something random and it would start all over again.

And soon, they would arrive Hogwarts.

**So? Good?**


	3. Adri and the sorting begins

I own nothing.

**To:**

**I'll Be Seein' You: Shana is the nickname of Alexandra, lol! You're the boss, you always know what's going on….**

**Hp-princess755: Thanks, that was quite an ego buster. Thanks yet again.**

**Saiya-Flame-Urameshi: No, I'd like that.**

**Chapter Three…**

By the end of the trip, Nicola knew that Alexandra had a cat named Lollypop , or Lolly. It was a rather odd cat, as it was an odd shade of brown that made him look red.

Shana had a younger sister that was around three years younger, and she liked cold instead of heat. Bizarre but true.

Oh, and that her last name was Thomas.

They dressed there uniforms and got nervously ready to get off the train.

As the train slowed down only heart beats could be heard where first years stood.

Shana and Nicola got out of the train and followed the "not-so-small" man that led them into some boats.

Nicola wasn't feeling very sure about the boats but eventually she got in.

Beside her, a girl sat, she had a happy smile on her face.

She looked at Nicola and smiled even more.

"Hey, I'm Adrianne! But you can call me Adri , and who are you?"

Nicola was a bit taken back by the happiness of the girl, but she seemed quite nice.

"I'm Nicola, nice meeting you!"

But no more was said because they arrived that point on the lake where you can see Hogwarts, and it was bloody beauthyful.

After a small shock, Nicole realized they were getting to land and she could thankfully get off the boat.

They went up the stairs and saw an old woman.

She looked self-confident yet so kind. The kind a woman you love and secretly hate.

She clapped her and everyone went silence.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. I'm Pr. McGonagall and I'm you're future Transfiguration teacher. There are four houses in Hogwarts, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Huffelpuff, shortly you shall be selected into one of these houses, where you will have to follow rules and earn points or break rules and lose them. I'll be back momentarily…"

Shana looked around nervously. She had no idea of what to aspect.

After a very long moment, the teacher came back.

"Follow me…"

As soon as the doors opened all worried we're forgotten. It was such an amazing sight.

All the pointing hats, the candles and the night sky out side, just made it so…hard to describe.

An old hat was in front of the teachers table. It was old and looked dirty.

It's moth opened and started singing:

_(Ok, this is going to suck…)_

_You may not believe it_

_But it's true_

_I am a Sorting hat_

_And it's my duty to sort you in_

_You may be a Gryffindor_

_If you're brave and impulsive_

_True courage is always a Gryffindor mark_

_Maybe you're a Ravenclaw_

_If you're wise and smart_

_Not only intelligence counts but smartness id needed_

_A Hufelpuff, maybe you might be_

_True in heart and to others needs_

_A lovely mind with true love for life_

_Or a Slytherin_

_A sly and determined thing_

_It's my job to decide_

_So try me_

_And I'll see what I can do for you_

Adri was so shocked of seeing a hat singing that she couldn't do anything but clap.

Names we're called, and people we're sorted.

"Adrianne McGovern"

Adri walked up to the hat.

And sat down.

"**You're not exactly easy to sort now, are you? I can see a lot of thing in you're mind…You're brave, but sly. You're true and clever. Not 8 or 80. ut you'd make a perfect…."**

**End of Chapter**

Hello! Next chapter, Adri's place, Nicola's sorting and meeting the twins. RR please!


End file.
